Rose's Week of Woes
by ToTrulyBe
Summary: Before my open palm could collide with his cheek, Malfoy reached up and grabbed my wrist, stopping it in it's track. And he snogged me on the spot.
1. Prologue

"Scorpius Malfoy, you ignorant, foul, _git_!_ How could you_?" I, Rose Weasley, was absolutely livid. I paced back and forth to try to blow off steam and rose my voice to a decibel that I was almost positive could have been illegal.

"Rose, you are most definitely over-reacting. It was _not_ a big deal." How he could say this so nonchalantly was beyond me.

"I'm not over-reacting! _You _are under-reacting! Do you think this is a joke? Because it's not a joke to me! In case you haven't noticed, I'm not a robot! I actually do have feelings, which you've _clearly _chosen to disregard!" I could feel my blood boiling. I swear, if Malfoy says one more stupid word, I just might hex him into next Saturday.

He sighed, shaking his head lightly as he did so. "I don't joke about these kinds of things, Weasley. I figured you'd know at least that much by now."

"Now you're insulting my intelligence? Great, absolutely _lovely_, Scorpius! Because that's just the cherry on top of the marvelous week I've been having!"

Not knowing what else to do, and acting purely on adrenaline and impulse, I strode towards Malfoy and brought my hand up to slap him.

Before my open palm could collide with his cheek, Malfoy had reached up and grabbed my wrist, stopping it in it's track...

And snogged me on the spot.

**What a terrific start, wouldn't you say? Anyways, I will do my utmost to post a new chapter every week, but, seeing as how most of this story is already written, a few reviews might help get it out faster *wink*. Reviews are love!**  
><strong>Truly yours,<br>~ToTrulyBe**


	2. Monday

**Monday**

"Rosie!" My baby cousin Lily bound across the Great Hall towards my seat at the Gryffindor table, as opposed to her usual early-morning stumble to the Ravenclaw benches. "Guess what!"

I bit a piece of my burnt toast off and took a sip of pumpkin juice before responding. "What is it?"

"Classes got cancelled for the day! Yes! I can go back to sleep!" She cried, although I honestly figured that, with her level energy at the moment, Lily would most definitely not go back to sleep.

"Classes are cancelled? Whatever for?"

"I don't know! I just passed Professor Longbottom in the hall and he told me to spread it around! So there you have it! I'm off to bed!" And with that, the little, auburn-haired ball of energy took off towards the double doors.

_And she calls herself a Ravenclaw..._

"What's this about classes being cancelled?"

I turned and noticed my other cousin, Albus, who happened to be Lily's older brother, coming up on my left with his friend, Scorpius. Lovely way to start the morning.

"You heard it. May as well go check if it's true."

"Nah, I'll risk it." Albus loosened his red and gold tie, as did Scorpius, and both left them hanging carelessly across their necks.

"Great." I stood, grabbing an extra piece of bread for the walk back to Gryffindor tower. In the corridor, I passed several professors, all of whom were providing notice for the cancelled classes.

_Terrific, _I mused, losing track of my surroundings. _Perhaps I'll go sit outside then? But what to do... maybe I can get some dorm mates to come with me to the lake. Ah, but I'd have to go searching for them. Maybe-_

My thought process was cut off by a warm boundary that had come into my path. I looked up into the silvery-blue eyes of none other than Scorpius Malfoy, who I had only just seen at breakfast in the Great Hall. Strange.

"Watch where you're going, Weasley."

"I could say the same to you, _Scorpius," _I retorted, putting emphasis on his first name, which I then realized I had never actually spoken aloud before.

What with Scorpius being Al's best friend, he was around for holiday's a lot. I guess his parents didn't like him enough to keep him around during extended breaks. Honestly, I couldn't blame them; he was a total git. Half the time, when Malfoy wasn't harassing me, he was either off bothering somebody else or getting into some kind of mischief with Al. Thank Merlin I've managed to escape their little 'pranks' with my life all these years.

"Oh, on a first-name basis, are we?"

"Apparently so."

He smirked and brushed his blonde hair back, before continuing. "So what do you intend to do with the day off? Run off by yourself? Perhaps you could try to straighten your hair, seeing as how you have the time." Malfoy twisted a single one of my red curls around his finger as he sad the last sentence.

I swatted his hand away. "No, thank you, but I happen to prefer my hair natural. And what exactly is it that _you'll _be doing, hm? Getting into trouble, I assume, and I don't intend to have anything to do with it, thank you very much." With that, I shouldered my way past him and continued, trying to figure out where I was exactly in the castle- while thinking I had wandered off the path to Gryfinndor Tower.

"You're lost, aren't you?" Scorpius called lazily, slowly following me down the dim corridor, which was strange for this time of day.

"No!" I cried indignantly, putting my chin up out of pride.

"You know," He drawled, still sauntering coolly after me, "It's really not the best place to be. Peeves is usually down this corridor, and you know how he just loves a nice joke-"

"I don't need your help, Malfoy! I can find my way back perfectly fine! You'd think a 6th year would know their way around by now!" Good Merlin, he was infuriating.

I took a glance up and noticed a chandelier several paces ahead. It looked really familiar.. familiar enough that I might be able to get back to the common room this way!

I stopped directly underneath the rusted piece of metal hanging from the ceiling and turned, smirking greatly at having outsmarted the blonde teenager.

"You see this? I know this chandelier! I can get back perfectly-"

"Weasley, you might-"

I cut him off midsentence. "Don't interrupt, it's rude. As I was saying-"

"Watch it!"

That was the last thing I heard before I was, quite literally, thrown to the ground, and had the wind knocked out of me.

Following that, from my spot on the cold stone floor, I heard an earsplitting, metallic crash and a cackling that was most definitely not unfamiliar to me.

_Damn Peeves... _I cursed internally, still trying to regain my breath. Which was when I noticed there was weight on top of me.

I opened my clenched eyes and found myself peering straight into silver orbs, not even inches from my own. I could feel his warm breaths against my face, and watched, intrigued, as the panic slowly faded from his eyes.

"What's this?"

Before I could react further to my current situation, I heard an aged Filch from my left, confusion apparent in his voice.

I noticed Scorpius' cheeks gain a pink tinge as he pushed himself off of me and, gentleman he (apparently) is, offer me his hand to help me get up. I accepted graciously, albeit confused, and brushed myself off after a muttered thank you.

"Destruction of school property? Promiscuity in the halls? I think this is most definitely deserving of a detention." Filch smiled that nasty, yellow-toothed smile that he only got when he was completely satisfied snitching on students.

"Honestly? It was Peeves! And we weren't being 'promiscuous', as you so nicely put it; Scorpius pushed me out of the way when Peeves brought the chandelier down!" I protested vehemently, stomping my foot down.

"Right. I've never heard that one before," Filch rolled his eyes. "Trophy room, 6 o'clock." He walked a few steps before turning and adding, "Every minute late is an extra detention!"

As soon as Filch was out of earshot, Scorpius let out a breath.

"Merlin, it's like he lives just to give detentions."

"Would that really surprise you? Agh, my mum is going to be furious! I've never gotten a detention!" I cried, pressing my palm against my forehead.

Scorpius snorted. "And you call yourself a Gryfinndor. Whatever. I can't believe he honestly thought we were getting it on."

"I know!" I exclaimed, feeling my cheeks turn just a bit red. "Honestly! How ridiculous does he have to be?"

"Very. I have _far_ more class than that- a corridor, honestly."

All I could do was give him an incredulous look, attempting to ignore that little smirk on his face.

"Oh Rosie, you don't honestly think I'm _that _kind of guy, do you? After spending so much time around me through the years, you must not have caught much."

"For one, don't call me Rosie. Second, you really think you know anything about me after the six years we've known each other? All we have in common is Albus, and even then-"

"Chocolate is your favorite, you don't like pie, you write poetry, you value your family above anything else, and contrary to common belief, you actually do work extremely hard for your high marks," Malfoy rattled off, seemingly effortlessly.

"How ever did you catch on to that much?" I didn't even attempt to mask my surprise. "You know what, nevermind. If I'm not going to be late to detention, I better start on my homework now..."

"Catch you later, Rosie!"

* * *

><p>I sat in the common room in front of the fire, furiously scratching at a foot-long piece of parchment with my quill. I could feel a sharp pain setting into my wrist, but I could care less- I had to get these thoughts down for my potions essay before I forgot them.<p>

After five minutes of non-stop writing, I finally stopped, dotting the last period with emphasis to complete the paper. Smiling, I rolled it up and placed it into my bag for tomorrow.

Checking the large clock that was next to the fire, its glimmering pendulum reflecting the crackling fire in its golden beauty, I noticed that it was nearly four o'clock.

_Perhaps I should grab supper before going to detention... I don't know exactly how long it will go for. But it _is _a bit early for dinner... maybe I can go straight to the kitchens and just get a snack from the house-elves. _After a five minute internal debate, I decided on the latter, dropping my bookbag off in my dormitory before I departed.

I made it to the nearest flight of moving staircases. Most students preferred to use the stationary stairs- that was actually the longer way to go, but they were much safer and far less alarming for first years. The kitchens were quite a bit closer when one used the moving stairs, however.

A flight connected with the landing I was on, so I put my leg out to step on it. However, as soon as my leg was extended between the two, the stairs abruptly began to move again.

I had already been in the process of putting said foot down, so I completely lost my balance and feel through, plummeting down into darkness.

* * *

><p>"Oi, when do you think she'll wake up?"<p>

"Better be soon, we've got detention in twenty minutes."

"Right, she only just fell three stories onto another moving staircase."

"Hey, every minute late adds to our detention. Pardon me for not wanting excess punishments."

"What the hell did you manage to get detention for anyways?"

"Destruction of property and 'promiscuity', if you can call it that."

"What the hell were you doing being promis-"

"_Hey! _Could you two gits shut up for just ten seconds? Please!" My eyes snapped open and I whipped my body to a sitting position, causing the two boys to jump backwards in alarm. I suddenly felt very nauseous and dizzy, and fell back to rest my head on a fluffy hospital-wing pillow.

Albus was the first to respond. "Hey Rosie, how are you feeling? Does it hurt?"

"Does what hurt?"

He pulled back the white sheets, giving me a good look at my body. There was a brace on my ankle, bandages running up and down my arms and legs, and now that I was paying attention, I could feel a great deal of pain in my ribs. I ran my slender hand over the area and could feel the sore spots.

"Like hell. Are they broken? Or just bruised?"

"I don't know. We'll have Madame Penelope look at it." Albus leaned back in his chair, and, wordlessly, Scorpius stood and stalked away.

About a minute later, the young Madame Penelope bustled in with a bottle of skele-grow. I groaned- I've been warned that the stuff tastes terrible, and it only confirmed that my ribs were indeed broken.

"I thought you only took that to re-grow bones…" Albus said. His father, and my uncle, had had his entire arm re-grown in his second year.

"It usually is, but it also helps mend broken bones much faster." Madame Penelope said absentmindedly. She suddenly appeared to have a revelation.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter, I know you're family, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Madame Penelope told Al, who grudgingly got to his feet and murmured what I was sure had to be a curse under his breath as he left.

"Ah, if you don't mind me asking, how exactly did I get here? I remember what happened, but how exactly was a taken here?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

The raven-haired young woman, who couldn't have been past twenty-one, smiled knowingly down at me as she poured a glass of Skele-Grow into a cup. "Why, you must have been out-cold! I surely would have remembered if somebody that handsome carried me halfway across the castle."

"Who?" I questioned, "Al?"

She laughed, a laugh that reminded me of wind chimes. "Of course not! Not that he isn't attractive, but I was talking about the blonde one! Scorpius, is it?"

My eyes were the size of the dinner plates in the great hall. "Wait, Scorpius carried me?"

"Indeed he did. Almost clear from the other side of the school, to boot." Penelope added, placing the mug in my hands. "It's best if you do it fast. Taste it less."

I looked apprehensively at the murky liquid I had just been handed.

"Well, bottoms up!"

* * *

><p>When a reawakened an hour and a half later, I felt immensely better. A couple of my dorm mates had been around to drop off cards and some of my favorite desserts from the Great Hall. Seeing this change in attitude, Madame Penelope was kind enough to discharge me, with a note excusing me from classes tomorrow as well.<p>

"Just be sure you come by for more Skele-Grow at noon!" She called as I left, desperately wanting to just get back to the dormitory.

Of course it wouldn't be so simple.

In the corridor, who would I run into but Christopher Creevey, the Hufflepuff who had been infatuated with me since third year.

"Oh, hello Rose!" He shouted, far too loudly, honestly. When would this boy understand?

"Hello, Chris." I replied offhandedly, attempting to shuffle past him.

No such luck.

"Hey, wait up!" Chris followed me, taking me by the arm as he did so. "So I heard you get detention. Is that where you're coming from?"

"No, I got out of it. I was in the hospital wing."

"For what?"

"Well, I fell about three stories off of the moving stair-"

"Not that!" Chris protested, "I mean what did you get detention for?"

I blanched. Well wasn't this awkward. "Um, I was in a corridor and a chandelier fell, so Malfoy knocked me out of the way, and when Filch came by he assumed that we had broken the chandelier ourselves and were going to be, er, intimate?"

Chris looked green. Quite literally, actually.

"I see." He managed to choke out, although in a strangled sort of voice. Suddenly he seemed alleviated and gave me a hearty pat on the back. "Well, that's rather unfortunate for you, isn't it! Haha, you and Malfoy? Never!"

I cringed when his hand connected with my back. "Ah, could you not do that? It hurts..."

"Ah! Right!" Chris withdrew his hand immediately, as though he had been shocked. "Well, I suppose I must be off! Feel better, Rosie!"

"I'll try."

* * *

><p>As soon as I trekked up the stairs to the 6th year girls dormitory, I gently lowered myself into bed. All of my roommates were still downstairs in the common room, seeing as how curfew was still half an hour away. I attempted to fall asleep again, but that second dose of Skele-Grow had my stomach churning.<p>

"For the love of Merlin…" I muttered. I had been lying in my bed for all of fifteen minutes and already found myself drenched in cold sweat, dizziness making even the slightest movement that much more nauseating.

_Better get to the hospital wing… May as well stay the night there… _I thought. I then realized that soon, everybody would likely be making their ways back upstairs, and I had no desire for people to see me like this.

_Bloody terrific…_

I lay in wait, as I heard the three girls who also shared this dormitory enter the room and change, and didn't stir until I could hear three even breaths, with the occasional snore.

Silently, I pushed from my bed and set off down the stairs, a blanket wrapped around me to protect from the drafty coolness of the halls. When I reached the common room, I was surprised to find that there were still students on the couch.

Correction- Student. Albus.

"Al…" I managed to croak quietly, desperately hoping that he had heard me so I wouldn't have to repeat myself.

"Rosie!" He leapt from his seat and rushed over to me, brushing a hand over my forehead. "Man, you're freezing! Were you honestly going to go all the way to the hospital wing by yourself? Come on…"

The last thing I was conscious for was Al picking me up, and the warmth of his chest.

**Poor Rose… what a horrible way to start the week! Don't worry, she'll be feeling better soon.**

**Thank you for the reviews on the first little prologue! Due to circumstances I hadn't expected, I won't be able to post the next chapter until after the first week of December, and I didn't wish to go so long without posting anything. Please review!**

**Also, if you haven't already, please check out my freeverse, Conundrum!**

**Truly Yours,**

**~ToTrulyBe**


	3. Tuesday Preview

**Hey guys! So I lose my internet access tomorrow (long story), but I already have part of the second chapter written and didn't want to leave you guys hanging for that long. Here's a little 'sneak peek' of Tuesday :)**

When I was finally convinced that I could walk back to the Gryffindor tower and not faint as soon as I got there, I dismissed myself from the Hospital wing. As I wandered down the lofty corridor, I briefly contemplated yesterday's events.

_Merlin, that chandelier scared me… thank goodness for Malfoy being there… Wait, what? No, you are not thankful for that git. You hate him, remember Rose?_

_Although he is rather attractive…Wait, what was that?_

_Oh, don't try to deny it. You don't have to like the guy as a person to think he's attractive..._

_But he's actually not that bad..._

_Stop it!_

_You stop it!_

Great, I was having arguments with myself. As if I needed another reason to question my sanity, what with my crazy family and the chaos I was forced to call my life.


	4. Tuesday

**Tuesday**

When I woke, light was already filtering graciously through the curtains of the hospital wing, providing a cozy warmth for me. Goodness, I could stay here forever.

"Miss Weasley! You're up!" Penelope made her way over to my bedside. "Honestly, your cousin is so kind to you! He even cast a warming charm on you. My family would have just left me there, really they would have." She poured something into a glass and handed it to me. Noticing my interrogative expression, Penelope laughed. "Don't worry, it's just pumpkin juice. Nothing special."

Eager to have something to raise my low blood-sugar, I drank the whole glass in one shot.

"Terrific."

She cleared away the glass for me and set a danish on a napkin on my lap. "So, sweetie," Penelope continued, abandoning her professional voice. I was already in here so often we'd become somewhat friends. "How is your love life?"

"My love life? Nonexistent."

"Oh really? I thought that one Hufflepuff bloke fancied you."

"Besides him, nothing." I elaborated. "He doesn't count."

"What about this Malfoy boy, hmm? What do we make about that?" She was now sitting at the foot of my bed, fumbling with the floor-length nurses outfit she was forced to wear.

"Malfoy," I tried to stifle a snort. "Scorpius Malfoy is one of the most irritating boys you will ever meet. No way would we ever happen. I think I'd have to commit suicide immediately."

Penelope shook her head and giggled. "Sometimes what you need is right before your eyes, Rose."

* * *

><p>When I was finally convinced that I could walk back to the Gryffindor tower and not faint as soon as I got there, I dismissed myself from the Hospital wing. As I wandered down the lofty corridor, I briefly contemplated yesterday's events.<p>

_Merlin, that chandelier scared me… thank goodness for Malfoy being there… Wait, what? No, you are not thankful for that git. You hate him, remember Rose?_

_Although he is rather attractive…Wait, what was that?_

_Oh, don't try to deny it. You don't have to like the guy as a person to think he's attractive..._

_But he's actually not that bad..._

_Stop it!_

_You stop it!_

Great, I was having arguments with myself. As if I needed another reason to question my sanity, what with my crazy family and the chaos I was forced to call my life.

Seeing as how I had been dismissed from classes for the day, I decided to get ahead on homework yet again. I spent several hours studying my ancient runes, worked on astronomy for a while, before running out of things to do ahead of time. Crazy, I know.

I released a sigh. What else could I do? You couldn't play Exploding Snap by yourself. Well, I suppose you could, but it would be rather dull. Perhaps I could take a walk about the corridors? No, I wasn't really supposed to do that.

_Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt…_

Ah, my Gryffindor bravery was showing. Whatever, I suppose it would be alright. I packed up my things and shoved them under the coach, making a mental note to come and get them again later.

I set off down the corridor and decided to do a little experiment. I stepped onto the first moving staircase I came to and waited for it to take me to the next landing. Once I got there, I proceeded to the next one, and so on.

Okay, nobody said it was a smart experiment.

It was nearly time that students got dismissed for lunch, so I was going to head over to the Great Hall for some food and socialization. Which was when I realized I was lost for the second time that week.

Lovely.

I looked about for some sort of recognizable landmark- a portrait, statue, suit of armor, anything. It was to no avail, however. The best way to get back would most likely be to turn around and attempt to retrace my steps.

_Okay, I remember passing the smoking elephant and the fat man playing piano… _I remarked as I turned back. _And there's the empty, crooked frame._

After a while, I heard a faint cacophony of voices coming from down a corridor to my left. I recognized it as the potions corridor, which would have been my current class had I not been dismissed for the day. Some voices were sticking out more than others, and I could vaguely make out Albus and Scorpius.

"You added too much!"

"WATCH OUT!"

There was a loud explosion, and a split second later the door was thrown open, and along with the hurrying students came a dense cloud of smoke and a frantic Professor Slughorn.

"Everybody just stand back, stand back!" He shouted, using a tattered textbook to fan away the smoke, although in vain; the cloud was much too thick for just a book to do much help.

I stood, staring as everybody used their own books to attempt to get rid of the gray entity surrounding them.

"Honestly!" I cried, marching forward and pulling my wand from my robes. I focused intensely on blowing away the smoke in my mind, then flicked my wand with as much intensity as I could manage. The grayness was rushed away and dissipated. Everybody stared in shock- we weren't supposed to be learning non-verbal spells until next week.

"Excellent, Miss Weasley!" Slughorn exclaimed, grinning at me. "10 points to Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor half of the class went into a chorus of yes's and high fives, while the Hufflepuff half was silently sulking at being put further behind in the house cup.

"However, I must withdraw points due to Mr. Malfoy's complete lack of care," Slughorn paused just a moment to glare at Scorpius. "And potential destruction of my classroom. Twenty points from Gryffindor." Now imagine the same sort of reaction, only reversed between the two houses.

"Right…" The plump man continued, scratching the back of his head. "Well, seeing as how it would be rather unsafe to go back in there, I suppose I must just dismiss you all early. Have a nice lunch."

Everybody was quick to depart; although I had blown away all of the smoke with her non-verbal wind spell, the overpowering smell of garlic lingered in the air around us, and I imagine it was beginning to give all of us a slight headache. I rushed to catch up to Al and Scorpius as quickly as I could, since my bloody ankle was still a bit sore from my fall yesterday.

"Oi! Nice move, Malfoy! You just lost us ten points!" I hollered at him, grabbing his own paperback book from his pale, thin hand and gently whacking him over the back of the head.

"Shut it, Weasley. It could have happened to anybody."

"That's rich, coming from a dumbarse such as yourself!"

Scorpius stopped responding, at least verbally. He simply sighed and shook his head. When I attempted to get another response out of him, he repeated the act, crossing his arms over his chest in addition.

"Just leave him be, Rosie." Oh. I had forgotten Albus was there. Whoops.

"Right. Since when has either of you two ever just 'let me be' at any point during the past six years?" I grumbled, recalling all of the times the disastrous duo had played a prank or pulled a joke on me.

"Well there was this one time, right after you broke up with your boyfriend, Jack, was it? Anyways, I told Scorpius that he should-"

Albus' sentence was cut short by Scorpius backhanding him across the chest.

"Don't you dare." I was shocked that his voice was so rough, so cold. Never before had I heard him that serious- most of our conversations were either A)idle conversation, or B) heated arguments. Never had I heard him speak in such a serious tone.

"Dude, relax!" Albus said as he forced a laugh. "Besides, you know plenty of things about me…"

"Things I don't know?" I interjected. Albus was my cousin, to say the least, and my best friend as well. _Surely if there was something important he would have told me…_

"Don't be stupid, Rose, of course not." A wicked grin spread across Al's face. "Which means, Scorpius, I could tell Rose just about anything, and it wouldn't matter one bit, would it?" It was scary how conniving Al could be. Why wasn't he in Slytherin, again?

"I could still tell everybody else about _you _dumbarse," Scorpius said, rolling his eyes, but I could still see a hint of worry in them.

"_Merlin, somebody needs to lighten the mood…" _I thought, straining my mind to figure out what to say that could relieve some of the tension.

"Oi, is it Tuesday?" I asked, poking Scorpius in the arm and looking up at him, avoiding his beauti- I mean, avoiding his eyes.

"Yes. How thick can you get, Weasley?" The blond turned away from the contrarily raven-haired boy on his other side and gave me an inquisitive look. "Honestly."

I pretended to be cross, although I was happy that my distraction was successful. "I was only asking because Tuesday is spaghetti day. Come on." I'm not exactly sure what came over me, but I grabbed Scorpius by the hand and started dragging him towards the Great Hall, leaving Albus behind to stare after us in what I'm sure was confusion. Honestly, if I didn't know what was going on myself, how should Al know?

* * *

><p>"Hey…"I faintly heard Scorpius in the back of my mind. "Hey..HEY! Rose!" He yanked his arm back, but didn't let go of my hand. As a result, I spun into his chest much like a tango dancer would twirl into their partner's arms.<p>

We stood for a second, and all I could do was get sucked into that vacuum (I think that's what they're called) of his gray eyes. He didn't seem like he was going to move, so we both just stood like a statue.

"You called me Rose." I noted, still not tearing my gaze away.

"Did I?" He asked. There was something funny about his tone of voice- it was almost dreamlike, but in a much more conscious sense. How strange.

"You did." I replied. "What was it that-"

"Rosie!"

Both Scorpius and I jumped when we heard an obnoxiously infectious voice nearby. I simply grabbed the ends of my hair, as I always did when trying to recover from surprise. Scorpius on the other hand…

The blonde Gryffindor was standing about a foot away from me, which may as well have been a mile compared to our previous proximity. He was definitely startled, but it seemed like something more than that. Scorpius looked almost like somebody who had just been awakened from a dream; surprised, but still in a sort-of trance-like state.

"What are you two doing?"

Dear Merlin, it was Christopher Creevey again. This boy was going to be the end of me, I swear it.

"Nothing!" I blurted hastily, "Positively nothing at all! Isn't that right, Scor- Er, I mean, Malfoy?"

Snapping out of his reverie once and for all, Scorpius's head snapped to a more erect position on his shoulders, as opposed to the slant it had been at before. He straightened his robes self-consciously as his face turned a shade pinker.

_That's not my imagination, is it?_

"Right. Nothing." Woah. Perhaps the Hogwarts motto was right- Never tickle a sleeping dragon. Or in this case, I suppose it would have to be 'Never interrupt a thinking Malfoy.' His voice was now harsh and sharp- not exactly the same way he had been speaking to Al earlier, but tenser than that with less bitterness.

"It better be nothing," Chris snarled (or at least attempted to- he wasn't very intimidating at all.) "Rose here agreed to accompany to Hogsmeade this weekend. That is, if you are feeling better, Rosie."

Scorpius sighed and shook his head, clearly disappointed somehow in this. "Terrific. You two have-"

"I bloody well did **not** agree to go to Hogsmeade with you! What in Merlin's name are you talking about?" I shouted, Weasley temper overtaking all other senses.

The Hufflepuff looked utterly baffled. I would have felt bad for the guy, really, if he hadn't pissed me off.

"Er, well, I was just thinking that maybe you'd like-"

"You were thinking I'd like what? That I have positively nothing better to do than go to Hogsmeade with anybody who asks? That I'll just go out with whoever happens to fancy me, because they're all I can swing?"

"Not at all! I-"

"Well, I'll have you know that I already _have _a Hogsmeade date! So you can shove off back to class!"

Chris was still standing there with wide eyes. Perhaps I had been a bit too harsh. Oh well. He scurried off the direction from which he had come- the Great Hall. Which was when I realized that lunch would soon be over and I hadn't yet gotten food.

"Come on, Malfoy, let's go eat." I began to stride towards the great double-doors with confidence, invigorated by the shouting match I had just had.

"Sure…" Great, it seemed as though Malfoy had been put into another stupor. Bloody amazing.

"Scorpius, are you alright? Maybe you should take my place in the hospital wing."

He smirked. "Was that your attempt at a joke, Weasley?"

"Only if you thought it was funny."

"Of course I didn't." Contrary to what he had just said, Scorpius chuckled.

"Now, Rose," He began again, emphasizing my first name. "Who were you planning on going to Hogsmeade with, if not Creevey?"

I shrugged, and felt my red curls bob around my shoulders. "Nobody actually asked me. I was just trying to prove a point."

"Hmm…"

This was all that we spoke to each other for the rest of the day. I sat in the common room and did all but beat my head against the wall, waiting for classes to get out. As soon as the students were released, I set after Al.

"Albus Severus!" I sing-songed to him, leaning against the wall outside of the common room by the portrait hole. "I need to talk to you!"

"You're clearly feeling better."

"Of course, dumbarse. Anyways, to get to my point- what's up with Malfoy today?"

"What's _not _up with Scor _every _day?" He quipped.

"What I meant was to ask why he's acting so strange. I mean one second we're fighting, and the next thing I know, we're practically hugging in the corridor. Is he alright?" I honestly was curious- why the hell was I so curious in the first place, though?

Albus started shaking with laughter. Not just a giggle or some relaxed chuckles, but full out, body-shaking laughs.

"What in Merlin's name is so funny, Al?" I demanded, stamping my foot against the ground.

Albus straightened as glasses (seeing as how he had inherited his myopia from my Uncle Harry) and wiped the tears from his eyes before replying.

"Honestly, Rose! If you want to know what's wrong with him, maybe it would be better if you asked him yourself!"

And he erupted into side-splitting guffaws that I swear echoed through the school.

_Great, Al. You're such a help._

**I have returned! Yay. I came back and found my inbox full of favorites and reviews and alerts! It makes me so happy that people are reading this! But please don't favorite/subscribe without dropping me a line! I would love to hear back from you- reviews are better than GOLD for a writer. As such, I would like to thank my lovely reviewers personally, and intend to do this every chapter. _Special thanks to: TheWritingGames, wingswordsandmetaphors, thebeautifulevil, __Mrs. Grint-Cozart-Felton-Horan, India'TeamStarkid'J, Amazingness, and AMessofPickles. _I love you all! Review please!  
><strong>_Truly Yours,  
>~ToTrulyBe <em>


	5. Wednesday

**Just a note: I wanted to work on developing their relationship more in this chapter, so there will be quite a bit of dialogue dominating this chapter, and possibly part of the next chapter, depending on where my mind goes :) Enjoy.**

I awoke the next morning in my own dormitory, thankful to be back here instead of lying in the uncomfortable beds of the hospital wing. Well, I wouldn't say that they're uncomfortable... they're far too sterile to really feel like going to sleep on, though, if you understand my point.

Breakfast started as early as 6:30 in the great hall, with classes beginning at 8:15. Most students didn't arrive until around 7:30, when they had had sufficient time to sleep in and finish any homework they had slacked on the night prior. I, however, preferred an early start, so before any of my dorm mates stirred from sleep, I quietly made my way down the creaky stairs of the 6th year girls' dormitory.

In the common room was none other than, lo and behold, Scorpius Malfoy, who was idly pulling at a loose string on the robe of his right sleeve. I knew he was a lefty by the way he held his quill and the lack of shaking in his hand as he pulled at the string.

When did I notice how he holds his quill?

Nevermind that!

"For Merlin's sake, are you capable of doing anything yourself, you prick?" I took a bound of a step forward and yanked the string, which stubbornly held onto the fabric to which it was tethered. My act, however, was not without a reaction.

I had pulled Scorpius downwards to my height. I wasn't that much shorter than him, perhaps three or four inches, which is an average distance for a guy and girl, right? Well, anyways, now his face was mere inches from mine, and I could feel my cheeks growing hotter by the second.

"Now, Weasley, was that really necessary?" He teased, tapping my nose with the tip of his index finger. Scorpius then pulled away, grabbed his wand, and muttered a quick severing spell to release the thread.

"Prat."

"Again with the insults?" He said in mock offense. "Your words hurt me, truly, Rosie."

"It's Rose," I hissed at him. "And if you don't mind Scorpius, I'm going to breakfast." I shoved my way past him and towards the portrait hole.

"Wait up!" Scorpius called after me, hastening to catch up with me. He casually slung his arm around my shoulder. "So how's it going?"

I found myself taken aback by how little I minded his arm around me, but I couldn't let him know that, now could I? I reached up and gingerly lifted his hand up and off of my shoulder.

"Fine, I suppose. After everything that happened Monday, I'm surprised I feel-" I cut myself short, realizing something and going into a state of panic. "Son of a banshee! I need to make up the detention I missed on Monday! Crap!" I slammed my palm to my forehead and groaned- a detention on top of everything else?

We were getting close to the Great Hall, on a very similar path to the one we had taken yesterday. Scorpius cleared his throat, and I looked up and was confused to see him slightly pink in the face, rubbing his neck and averting his eyes to the opposite side.

"Er, I was going to tell you... You don't have to worry about the detention." He mumbled, his face getting a bit darker.

"Why? What happened? Did you go?"

"Listen, I took care of it, okay? Just forget about it." Scorpius walked ahead of me to the Gryffindor table, sitting off by himself. I would have followed him, but Wednesday's I usually sat at the Ravenclaw table to talk to Lily. I shot him a glare, but he hadn't turned to see it, so I skulked off to Lily, who was practically comatose at her bench.

"Lil, you alive?" I asked, snapping my fingers in front of her face.

"Not sure... Can't... make it... Only Wednesday..." Lily murmured. She suddenly snapped to, eyes widening and a broad grin stretching across her face. Lily reached across the table and grabbed a mug of hot chocolate.

"So, big cousin, I've been hearing some stuff from Albus about you and a certain Scorpius Malfoy? Do tell!" Lily cried enthusiastically, taking a sip from her mug as though she were at a bar drinking firewhiskey.

"Nothing has been happening with us! Nothing!"

"Sure, sure... That's what they all say."

"That's what they all say because it's true! Stop trying to impose your stupid match-making on everybody!" I flung the strap of my bag over my right shoulder and stormed away from the table.

By the time I reached the corridor outside the Great Hall, I realized that I may have overreacted just a tad.

"But why?" I wondered, pacing back and forth and running my hands through my hair. "Why the hell do I care so much? Crap... I didn't even grab anything to eat... I'll look stupid if I go back in and get food..." I found some stairs and perched there, head in hands, as I tried to sort everything out.

"Hey, Red."

I craned my neck upwards and saw, for the second time that day, Scorpius. He was nibbling on a croissant and extending a bagel to me. I simply stared incredulously.

"Just take it, Rose."

I grudgingly snatched it from his fingers and tore a small piece off, placing said piece in my mouth as Malfoy took a seat next to me.

"So, I see we're on a first name basis now," I noted.

"Pardon?"

"You've called me Rose at least twice this week," I elaborated, now nearly half finished with my bagel.

"You've said my name more times than I've said yours!" He accused, leaning closer.

"I have not!"

"Yes you have!"

"Liar! What, do you keep count or something?"

Scorpius stopped, and I swear to Merlin his cheeks went pink. I didn't have enough of a chance to check this because he turned away, looking at the opposite wall instead of meeting my gaze again.

"Is it so bad?"

"Pardon?"

"I said, is it so bad that I noticed you saying my first name?"

I was purely at a loss for an answer. I mean, what the hell was that about? It's not like he gave a damn... But then, I had noticed him saying my first name.

"I suppose not. Why does it matter though?"

"Well," He began hesitantly, "I like hearing my first name more than my last name from you."

"From me?"

"From everybody," Scorpius added hastily. "I don't like being known by my last name. I prefer to be known as myself."

"I suppose I can relate to that, somewhat, Scorpius."

The blonde-haired boy slammed his fists against the stone steps. "No, you can't! You don't understand what it's like to not have any friends because of your parents! People look at you and think, 'Oh, that's Rose Weasley, daughter of two-thirds of the Golden Trio! How wonderful!' But when they look at me, they think, 'Oh, that's that Malfoy kid. Let's stay away from him.'" He laughed an airy, humourless laugh. "I wonder how many people actually _know_my first name."

I stood, looking down on him for once, seeing as he was taller than me. "You don't think that being the daughter of two-thirds of the Golden Trio is stressful? Do you know how many standards I'm held to? I must be brave, get good grades-"

"At least people don't think you're some cold-hearted purist!" Malfoy shouted, his volume far surpassing mine.

"Maybe people wouldn't think you're so cold-hearted if you didn't act like it! I've seen you act cold, but I've seen you at the best of times too! Why don't you let people see that side of you if you want them to think of you differently?"

"Because I shouldn't have to! Merlin, Rose, you don't understand at all do you? I don't mean for everybody to see that side of me, because it only matters as long as-" He clapped a hand over his mouth, his silvery eyes widening.

"As long as what?" I inquired, lowering my voice.

"It's nothing." Malfoy turned away from me and reached down for his books. "I'll see you later." As he walked away, I noticed him sink his head down, blonde hair waving back and forth as he shook his head.

* * *

><p>After classes that day, I caught sight of Albus heading down a corridor. I hastened to catch up to him, but right as I had called his name, I felt a tug on my sleeve.<p>

"Rose!"

It was Chris. Could this kid not take a hint?

"Rose, I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. So, I decided I might as well formally ask you to Hogsmeade."

"Chris..." I blanched as he said this, and tried to think of a clever lie. That's right! I had told him I already had a date! "I've already told you that somebody else has asked me, and that I've said I'll go with them."

"Oh." He looked sincerely crestfallen, but I was surprised that I didn't feel very bad at all. "Well, who is it?"

Not good. "Who is what?"

"Who asked you?"

"Erm..."

Chris's face brightened immensely. "So nobody asked you? Well, if nobody did, then, I would like to properly-"

"Oi, Creevey! Back off! She has a date, you prat!"

So I guess it was Al to the rescue. He was standing directly behind me, and I immediately recognized his scheming look, combined with the usual 'Stay away from my cousin or I'll make sure you never walk straight again' glare.

"Al!" I cried, fearful for where he was headed with this.

"Who?" Chris reiterated, crossing his arms across his chest and scowling.

"Scorpius, of course! Don't you know, they've had this planned since the last Hogsmeade weekend!" Al grinned triumphantly, while I made a mental note to kill him and hide his body in a ditch in muggle London.

Chris's eyes went the size of the dinner plates in the great hall. "Really Rosie? Is that true?"

"It's Rose," I reminded him. I chose not to elaborate on the matter, and instead grabbed Al rather aggressively by the wrist and dragged him after me to the Gryffindor Tower.

The fat lady had been replaced by the ever faithful knight, Sir Cadogan, for the night. He explained that she had some desire to go have tea with a couple of the other portraits, and he was more than willing to step in. I uttered the password and continued to pull Albus behind me until we reached a couch, onto which I flung my cousin.

"You are far too happy right now! Stop smiling so much!" Albus still was grinning about his little plan.

"Why would you do such a thing? You know that Chris is going to be looking for me to make sure I didn't just blow him off, so I'll have to convince Malfoy to go with me! Are you completely bonkers?" I screamed at him. The rest of the common room was essentially vacant, save a couple of first and second years playing Exploding Snap by the fire.

"Who am I going where with?"

Oh Merlin, why do you hate me?

Scorpius was sitting on one of the arm chairs in the opposite corner. Keyword was, seeing has how he was now moving towards me and Al.

Al laughed. "You, Scorp, are going to Hogsmeade with my dear cousin, Rosie."

What Scorpius said next surprised me more than anything I could have expected.

"Fantastic. Where shall we meet?"

**Eh... I'm sorry if I disappointed with this chapter- I feel like my usual writing voice didn't come through very well and that it was formulaic and boring... But perhaps I'm being self-critical. Let me know by dropping a review! Thanks, and I apologize for the lateness and length of this chapter, but I'm sure you all know that final exams can be awful. Please review! Thank you to watermelonandpies, Whenthemoonshines, piiink1, TheWritingGames, Mrs. Grint-Cozart-Felton-Horan, .LoL, and cuttlefish for the reviews on the last chapter!  
>Truly<strong> **yours,**  
><em>ToTrulyBe<em>


	6. Thursday

**Both this chapter and the next will be on the short side, seeing as how Saturday is where the plot will boil down to primarily. Depending on what I decide to do, Saturday just might have to be divided into two sections. But we'll see. Enjoy :)**

I had been avoiding people all day. Not just Scorpius and Albus (although they were the only ones I was particularly angry with), but everybody. Gossip at Hogwarts spreads like wildfire, and so far throughout the morning it had gone from 'Rose and Scorpius are going to Hogsmeade together,' to 'Scorpius asked Rose out last night,' to 'Scorpius and Rose have been in a secret relationship since the start of term.' Honestly, do people have nothing better to do with their time?

I raced back to the Gryffindor girls' dormitory immediately following the end of class, throwing myself onto my bed and praying that none of my dorm mates would question me about the rumours.

To my utter dismay, Lily had followed the same route as me into the 6th year girls' dormitory and plopped down beside me, rattling my four-poster. She drew the curtains around said bed and cast a silencing charm.

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL YOUR OWN COUSIN THAT YOU AND SCORPIUS MALFOY ARE GOING OUT?" Lily screamed, wounding My eardrums.

"I most definitely am not going out with that prat." I retorted. _Although he is a rather cute prat. And much kinder than I had thought... Really a different person entirely. But that's not the point._

"Really?"

"Really, Lil." I went on to tell her the entire backstory of what had happened the previous night, including everything that had happened with Chris the day before. Which led to what had happened between me and Scor in the corridors the last few days, and basically a retelling of the entire week.

Wait... did you seriously just call him Scor? You weren't even using his first name until recently.

"How did all this happen without me knowing? Geez, Rose, if you guys only could have waited a month..."

"Waited a month?"

Lily nodded. "I had money on halfway through this term. Al has the money on the first half of this term, and clearly his plan pulled through. I call it cheating, though."

"Put money on what?" I asked, although I feared a might already know the answer.

"You and Scorpius getting together, of course. I mean, Al's known he's like you since last year, and even though you're always fighting it's obvious that you love him."

"I most certainly do not love that prick. And he definitely does not fancy me back."

_Well shit._

Lily grinned her evil, cunning grin. "Fancy you back, huh? So you do fancy him... quite interesting. And of course he bloody fancies you, why in Merlin's name do you think he accepted when Al said you were going to Hogsmeade together?"

"Well I presumed he was only being a good sport about it," I stated, not even convincing myself. Since when had Scorpius ever been a good sport about anything?

"Don't change the subject- Do you or do you not fancy him?"

I tugged at a strand of auburn hair that danced around my collarbone. I had definitely begun to see a brighter side of him recently, and let's face it, he was undeniably gorgeous. Far too gorgeous for him to ever fancy somebody as... not-gorgeous as myself. We had known each other for years, so that was a plus... But I couldn't possibly fancy him. No way.

"Of course not, Lily. Don't be daft."

* * *

>I sat in the common room near the fire, deliberating the consequences of my semi-fancying Scorpius. Curling up into a ball and wrapping a blanket over my shoulders, I was virtually invisible to anybody walking in or out and was immersed in heat from the flames.<p>The portrait hole creaked open, and Iistened as two male voices bantered back and forth. I recognized them, and quietly dove between a wall and an arm chair, desperate not to be seen.<p>

"So, what are you planning on Saturday?"

"Not sure... I guess I'll just let her lead the way."

I could hear the mirth in Al's voice when he replied, "Honestly mate, I was surprised you took it so well."

"Well why wouldn't I? Easier that way, right?"

_Easier?_

"I suppose."

Easier what? Easier to get a date? Easier to blow off Chris?

I didn't want to think about the other definition of 'easy,' but my mind just kept pushing it forward. I stopped and thought about this- of course not. For one thing, even though he was a prick and had had many girlfriends over the past few years, Scorpius was a gentleman. Secondly, he was talking to Albus, of all people, my over-protective cousin. No way could Scorpius mention using me as a quick shag to him of all people, even if they were best friends.

"Oh, I forgot to ask- where were you Tuesday night?"

_Oh Merlin... why does it sound like they're getting closer?_

"Erm, just taking care of something..."

"Like what?"

I felt the arm chair slide closer to me as somebody sat on it, wedging me tighter in the already small crevice I was taking shelter in.

"Well... you have to promise not to tell Rose."

"Why? What were you doing- selling drugs?" Al laughed.

"No, I..." Scorpius hesitated. "I was covering her detention and convincing Professor Longbottom to get it taken off her record."

"No way, Scorp! Since when have you gone so soft?"

"Shut it. Don't you have an essay you still haven't written?"

"Dragon bogies, you're right. Well, I better go find Rose and get her to make me an outline. See you later!" The tension between myself and the wall loosened only slightly as Al stood and walked away, ironicly searching for the girl who was literally right beside him.

I could feel my eyes widen almost painfully when Albus's weight was replaced by that of his blonde best friend. I really couldn't stay here for much longer, but I couldn't stand.

I wiggled my hips as much as space would allow, attempting to get out of the wedge. My arms were stuck between my legs and my chest, rendering them useless, and the angle of my legs was rather inconvenient as well.

"Crap." I accidentally muttered out loud, and far louder than I had desired.

"Rose?"

I craned my neck upwards and found Scorpius's silver eyes very near to my face.

"Scorpius, I'd rather you not comment on my current situation and just help me."

"Sure, sure..." He dipped down and planted a kiss on my forehead before standing and pulling the chair towards him. Freed, I stood and stared him down.

"What the hell was that about?" I tried to keep my blush under control, but that was extraordinarily difficult as I could still feel tingles on the spot he had kissed.

"I'm not exactly sure..." His face as well was turning pink, but it looked rather cute on him... "I mean-"

"Just because we're going to Hogsmeade together doesn't mean we're going out. It's a cover-up, and nothing more." Wait, why did I say that?

Scorpius's eyes darkened and the pink drained from his face. "Well if that's how you really feel about it, maybe I shouldn't go at all."

"Really? Because considering that conversation between you and Al just now, it seems like you really do want to go to Hogsmeade with me." I retorted, raising my voice slightly.

He took a step towards me. "Really? Because you think I could say anything bad about you to your over-protective cousin?"

I froze at the truth of his words- of course Al wouldn't let Scorpius say anything in the least bit of negative connotation about me, even if they were best friends.

"Would you just shut up, for one second, Malfoy?"

Scorpius smirked. "So we're back to the whole 'Malfoy' thing again, are we? I thought you had grown past that, Weasley." He turned on his heel and went to walk to the boy's dormitories.

"Scorpius?"

"Yes,_ Rose_?"

I fiddled with my fingers, watching them as opposed to watching Malfoy. "Would you please still accompany me on Saturday?"

"I wouldn't miss it," Scorpius laughed. "Goodnight, Rose."

**Least favorite chapter so far... I guess I'm just kind of looking forward to getting to Saturday, because I have some very exciting things planned out for then :D Anyways, please drop a review! Thank you so much to **_watermelonandpies, TheWritingGames, piiink1,_** and an anon for the reviews on the last chapter! Please drop me a line, it just inspires me to write even more! Also, check out my other story _Riddle Me Thi_s if you haven't, my Christmas one-shot _Peppermint Bark_, and expect a new years one-shot!**  
><strong>Truly Yours,<strong>  
>ToTrulyBe<strong><br>**


	7. Friday

I had been told several times today that I wasn't acting like myself- and truth be told, I knew that everybody telling me this was right. But honestly, how am I supposed to act like myself when my cousin's best friend whom I've never particularly liked ever since we were first years is taking me to Hogsmeade tomorrow?

I mean, I know he said that whole thing about not being able to say anything bad to me in front of Al, but he still wouldn't have kissed my forehead, right? Nobody told him to do that, Al wasn't around, and Al wouldn't have liked that either way.

Then there's the matter of him covering up detention for me. That is so sweet- I can't imagine having to do detention after a week like this. Wait, why in Merlin's name did I say that was sweet? It most definitely was not! I am a strong girl who can fend for herself, even in detentions! Oh dear, now I sound like one of those Muggle 'self-empowerment' discs that my grandmother listened to.

Good Merlin, I have no idea what I'm doing! Maybe I should just call it off and go with Creevey. I mean, the kid's nice enough. In a creepy sort of way. Who am I kidding? That isn't going to work out. And I'm not about to go fishing for another date.

Perhaps I shouldn't over-react. Scorpius sounds perfectly collected throughout all of this, but I suppose that's just his nature. Speaking of, I haven't seen him today. Perhaps he was absent from classes- I didn't see him there either. Interesting.

Now onto a slightly more important subject than the date itself- what to wear to said date. I've always been pretty modest with my clothing selection, but perhaps I should dress up a bit? Maybe I could dress kind of the way I did on the last date I went on. Wait, I was actually trying to impress a guy then. I most definitely am not trying to impress Scor. And he's been around the Burrow at holiday time, so he's already seen me at my most disheveled in the morning.

I stood and walked to my trunk in the Gryffindor 6th year girls' dormitory, rifling through it in an attempt to find an outfit that didn't consist of school uniform. I found my favorite pair of jeans that I had purchased from a boutique in Muggle London, along with a red shirt that had been given to me for my past birthday by Roxanne. It was fairly new, seeing as how I'd never really gotten the chance to wear it.

I set the clothes aside, flopping down on the floor and burying my head in my hands as though my hands could somehow guide my thoughts into the right compartments in my mind.

"Why do I care so much anyways?" I murmured to myself, feeling my lips graze the palm of my own hand.

It seemed that was the million dollar question as I drifted to sleep, apprehensive visions of tomorrow floating through my mind.

**So I'm back. I'm sincerely sorry for everybody who has patiently been waiting. And I suppose you have the right to know why. I can't go into specifics, but something happened in my family around New Year's. That got better. I worked on Riddle Me This, and tried to focus on a good ending. And then I got sick. Really sick. Please bear with me, and I'll try to make the date as amazing as I can.****  
><strong>


	8. Saturday

**I apologize so much for how long this release took. I put my heart and soul into writing this chapter, and then, after pressing save after typing the ending authors note, the document cleared itself. I tried pressing undo, restoring the document, EVERYTHING. But it was lost. So I had to try to re-write it to the best of my abilities. Please enjoy!**

Oh dear Merlin, today was the day.

I mean, what was I so nervous about? It was just Scorpius, my cousin's best mate who infuriates me to no end. There was nothing to be nervous about...

Except for the fact that I fancied him.

Oh gosh, what if he doesn't fancy me as well? I mean, that wouldn't surprise me, given the crappy week I've been having. Falling down a flight of stairs, being assigned my first detention, getting sick, dealing with Chris... I don't think I could handle any more stress.

I pulled my Hogsmeade outfit on and grabbed my warmest coat- it was raining today, and I wasn't in the mood to be cold all day. Double-checking myself in the mirror, I mused over the idea of straightening my hair, as opposed to the usual ringlets that framed my face. I mean, Scorpius had usually dated girls with straighter hair. They were also never red-heads...

I didn't have any more time to reflect on that thought though, for we were supposed to meet up in five minutes at the entrance hall. 

* * *

><p>I sat down on a bench in the entrance hall, staring outside at the rain that was falling in sheets and mercilessly slamming onto the ground, not sparing any of the students who were hurrying off under various colours of umbrellas.<p>

I fiddled with the handle of my own over-sized umbrella as I waited for Scorpius. It was nearly half an hour after we had scheduled to leave, and there had been positively no sign of him. Even Al, who had passed by with his own girlfriend, hadn't seen him, and they were dorm mates. So he must have left rather early.

I began to worry that perhaps Scorpius had forgotten, or worse- maybe he wasn't showing up on purpose. I mean, it is to be expected. Why would one of the most (okay, definitely the most) attractive 6th years in the school want to go to Hogsmeade with Rose Weasley? Boys generally passed me over, with the exception of Chris, who was obnoxiously and cloyingly obsessed with me. So why would a boy who could have anybody he wanted want me?

As I felt myself getting sadder, I also began to feel angrier. The nerve of him, not even having the decency to show up! That ponce! I swear the next time I saw him, I would hex his balls off!

Exasperated, I pushed myself off from the stone bench that I had been sitting on for nearly fourty-five minutes and began to stampede back indoors. All I wanted to do was go to the great hall, get a mug of hot chocolate, maybe cry a little, and then beat Scorpius with a stick. And that doesn't mean with spells from my wand, I truly intend to find a stick and beat him with it until he has to be rushed to Saint Mungo's.

"Rose!"

Terrific, bloody _wonderful._

"I thought you said you had a date with Malfoy?"

Of course I would run head-on into Christopher Creevey. I mean, what was to be expected after a week like this?

"Shove off, Chris. I don't want to talk about it." I made to move past him, but he stopped me, his smirk slowly growing into a smug grin.

"Malfoy didn't even show, did he? I tried to tell you that he was a player! All he does is pretend to like girls until he gets what he-"

"Pardon, what is this about me?"

I looked beyond Chris only to see Scorpius towering over him. a menacing look on his face.

Chris suddenly blanched, and I had to stifle a giggle. As much as I wanted to physically harm Scorpius right now, it was still pretty awesome that he could render that kind of reaction out of somebody just by uttering one sentence.

Chris straightened up and was obviously trying to look formidable, but his face was growing pinker by the second, lowering his intimidation level quite a bit.

"You heard me, Malfoy. All you do is take advantage of girls, and you didn't even show up-"

"Well I'm here now, aren't I?" Scorpius growled, further encroaching on Chris.

I was thinking about how Scorpius managed to be intimidating just by standing there, but next thing I knew, Chris was lying on the ground, a stream of blood beginning to trickle down his face from his nose.

"Scorpius!" I chastised as I knelt down beside Chris, who swatted me away with the hand that wasn't covering his nose. "What were you thinking!"

"I'm fine, Rose," Chris assured me, obviously pleased that I had seemed concerned with his well-being. "Just a little bit of blood," he muttered. He had tried to sound nonchalant, but his voice had broken just a bit when he said the word 'blood.'

"I'll just head to the hospital wing and get it fixed up. If you still want to go to Hogsmeade with me, I'll be back soon!" And with that, he scampered back to the much warmer, further interior of Hogwarts.

Watching his retreating figure, I couldn't help but mutter, "I never said I wanted to go to Hogsmeade with him."

Scorpius snorted. "No, I didn't imagine that you would. Seeing as how you so desperately needed an excuse not to go with-"

I whipped around, taking a step towards Scorpius and holding a finger up in warning. "Don't you even start with me, Scorpius! How dare you!"

"Listen, Rose, let me-"

I kept stepping towards him, causing Scorpius to end up backed up against a wall, and I couldn't help but be pleased as I noticed the fear in his eyes.

"First, you don't show up anywhere near our set time, and then when you finally do show your sorry arse, you _punch somebody in the face!"_

The fear remained in his eyes for only a second before it was replaced by mirth and a vicious smirk on his lips.

Reversing our former movement, Scorpius began to slowly step towards me, making me step subconsciously backwards until it was me who was pressed up against the opposite wall. I stared up into stormy, silver-blue eyes, panicking as he placed his hands on either side of my shoulders.

"What are you doing, Malfoy?"

His wicked grin remained on his face as he lowered his lips to whisper into my ear...

"Want to know why I was late?"

"Why?" I breathed, my heart racing.

"I was nervous, because I think I'm starting to fancy you, Weasley."

I couldn't believe my ears when I heard this. For a second I was thinking that everything I had worried about would somehow just work itself out. But then I realized...

He was just playing me!

I pushed away from the prison of his Quidditch-toned arms and a good distance further than we were

"Scorpius Malfoy, you ignorant, foul, _git! How could you?_" I, Rose Weasley, was absolutely livid. I paced back and forth to try to blow off steam and rose my voice to a decibel that I was almost positive could have been illegal.

"Rose, you are most definitely over-reacting. It was _not_ a big deal." How he could say this so nonchalantly was beyond me.

"I'm not over-reacting! _You_ are under-reacting! Do you think this is a joke? Because it's not a joke to me! In case you haven't noticed, I'm not a robot! I actually do have feelings, which you've _clearly_ chosen to disregard!" I could feel my blood boiling. I swear, if Malfoy says one more stupid word, I just might hex him into next Saturday.

He sighed, shaking his head lightly as he did so. "I don't joke about these kinds of things, Weasley. I figured you'd know at least that much by now."

"Now you're insulting my intelligence? Great, absolutely_ lovely_, Scorpius! Because that's just the cherry on top of the marvelous week I've been having!"

Not knowing what else to do, and acting purely on adrenaline and impulse, I strode towards Malfoy and brought my hand up to slap him.

Before my open palm could collide with his cheek, Malfoy had reached up and grabbed my wrist, stopping it in it's track...

And snogged me on the spot.

I stiffened, not knowing exactly how to respond. I felt Scorp's hand leave my wrist as he wrapped both of his arms around my waist, lifting me off the ground and pressing his lips further onto mine.

I shrieked a bit against his lips, pushing away off of his chest and forcing my way out of his grip. As soon as my feet hit the ground again, I attempted to take off running, but my clumsiness took advantage of me and sent me falling to the floor, my exit thwarted.

"Just leave, Scorpius." I sighed,staying in my place on the ground, even when offered a hand to assist me back up.

"Not leaving, Rosie. So you can either stay on the ground and look like a total moron, or you can get back up and we can have a rational conversation."

I sighed, realizing he was right, and stood up without his help. Angrily glaring up at him, I was surprised to find a look of hurt and disappointment painted to his usually smug features.

"Rose, I'm serious about you. And I thought maybe we'd start by going to Hogsmeade? For a real date?" Scorpius asked hopefully.

I felt all of my anger and resentment melt away as I looked into is stormy grey eyes, where I could see all the sincerity I would ever need.

"Sure."

And we walked arm and arm into the rain, my woeful week taking an unexpected turn for the wonderful.

_~Fin_

**Thanks to everybody who stuck with this story! Please be sure to check out my other stories, and keep an eye out for upcoming ones!**  
><strong>Truly Yours,<strong>  
><em>~ToTrulyBe<em>**  
><strong>


End file.
